


Gruvion with a bit of Luvia

by FairyTailShips



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailShips/pseuds/FairyTailShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for not updating the other fics, I wrote this when I had nothing else to do.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gruvion with a bit of Luvia

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating the other fics, I wrote this when I had nothing else to do.

     It was a cold and dark night. Dainty snowflakes glistened silver from shattered light cast off by street lamps. The wind howled fierce and cold biting at Juvia's skin despite her warm clothes. Shuddering, Juvia sped up her pace. Fighting the wind and snowflakes like stinging, icy bullets. In the shadows lurked a figure of a man. Something felt odd to juvia, the closer she got to the stranger, the blustery winds and ice grew. It seemed as if the cold radiated from the mysterious figure. Fragments of light revaled the stranger was indeed a man with dark hair and a silver necklace. The man silently fled seeing Juvia approach, leaving behind only a crisp breeze and something glinting in the snow. Carefully Juvia lifted the object out of the snow, it was the man's necklace. Deciding to return the necklace, Juvia put in her pocket to further inspect later. The light layer of snow crunched under her feet as she finally made it to the hotel.

     As soon as Juvia got to her room, she removed the necklace from her pocket. The warm glow of the room showed a silver pendant strung on silver chain. The pendant appeared to be a sword. Juvia decided to sleep and look tomorrow. She climbed and drifted off to sleep. Suddenly Juvia was awake, she checked the time, it was late enough to get up. Juvia had broke out into a sweat, she had a dream about him. He was a prince in a castle of mystery and ice. She got into the shower, then dressed and headed out. Juvia decided to go to the nearby cafe. When she got there she saw a pretty young woman. She had beautiful brown eyes and lovely blonde hair. Juvia decided to ask her about him. "Do you know whose necklace this is?"

     Startled she turned and saw the necklace. "Oh! That's Gray's, he has been looking for it. By the way I'm Lucy, both Gray and I are mages at Fairy Tail. I'll take you there."

     "Thanks!" That explained the ice, he must be an ice mage. Juvia would have to remember the names Lucy and Gray. They headed out of the cafe. Juvia didn't realize they had arrived at the Guild, she enjoyed talking to Lucy and seeing her smile.

     "We're here." Lucy opened the door and Juvia saw the excitement. "Gray is over there, he'll be glad to get it back." Lucy pointed to a man with dark hair who was almost naked arguing with another man who was also almost naked, but had white hair. "He's hot." JUvia said under her breath.

     "Excuse me." Juvia said when she approached.

     "Who are you?" Gray asked.

     "I'm Juvia.." She got cut off by the white-haired man.

     "Gray that is no way to treat a lady!" He exclaimed. "Juvia, forgive him."

     Gray argued back, "Interrupting her wasn't very nice Lyon. Hey, Juvia why are you here?"

     "I came to return your necklace." She said extending her arm so he could take it.

     "Thanks, but where did you find it?" 

     "I found it outside and wanted to return it. I found Lucy and she brought me here. Does it have a special meaning?"

     "How about we get something to eat and talk at my place."

     "Sounds good." Lyon said inviting himself.


End file.
